


Day 7 - Body swap

by MaeLovesStories



Series: ZoSan Week 2018 (English) [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, MarimoCookWeek2018, zosanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Day 7 for ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)Day 7: (Unrequited love and/or) Body swapSummary: Canon UniverseTrigger Warnings/Rating: T, mild swearingAuthor’s Note: English is not my first language.





	Day 7 - Body swap

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 for ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)
> 
> Day 7: (Unrequited love and/or) Body swap   
> Summary: Canon Universe  
> Trigger Warnings/Rating: T, mild swearing  
> Author’s Note: English is not my first language.

Sanji was fuming! It was because of this stupid Marimo that he was in this kind of situation. He had already gone through that, of course, but last time had been more pleasant. He raised a big hand to his face to examine it. It had nothing of the finesse of his, nor their skill. The meal was going to be a disaster. According to his own standard at least. The others would certainly be clueless.

Sighing, he put down the knife on the cutting board after having destroyed a new fish he was trying to gut. He struggled to open the first two buttons of his shirt. He was no weakling, but those muscles were really too big to be comfortable in his clothes. He had dropped the tie an hour earlier, and his suit jacket half an hour ago. He now understood Zoro's dress choices. Even if he would never admit it to him.

He turned his head as he heard a noise, and he saw himself enter the dining room with a heavy step that wasn't his. He had Zoro's big combat boots at his feet and the thick green cloak that was showing his chest. He felt himself blushing, not appreciating the fact that Zoro was exposing his body to everyone's eyes. He was not really modest, but still.

"You talked to him?" He asked.

He was really looking forward to getting everything back to normal. He was beginning to need to go to the bathroom, and he refused to do it in this body. Of course, he was already familiar with this part of Zoro's body, very familiar even, but that was different.

"He didn't care."

"What do you mean? Did you apologize at least?" He was already losing his temper.

"Of course, what do you take me for? But he said that wasn't enough."

"What does he want?"

"He didn't say."

"You didn't ask him?"

"No."

The idiot! What could they do now? He could still go talk to him himself, but he was not the one who had pissed him off to begin with. Maybe if he cooked his favorite dish it would soften him? Except that he didn't know what his favorite dish was...

"It's as if that was not what made him angry..."

"What?"

"Just an impression I had."

"But if it's not you that pissed him off, then why did he do that?"

A light suddenly went on in his mind and he exchanged a horrified look with Zoro, who seemed to have had the same revelation.

"You think that might be when..."

"Maybe…"

"Shit."

"You said it."

"Maybe we should go and apologize together."

"Good idea. I want to get my body back, it's too weird to be attracted to myself."

Sanji looked at him stupidly. Now that he thought about it, he too wanted to kiss Zoro, or to touch him, but it would be like kissing himself and it was not something he wanted to experiment at all. He shivered in disgust and grabbed Zoro's hand, or rather his, to drag him to the door. It was time to solve this problem, and the sooner the better.


End file.
